Hilang Ingatan
by WElven
Summary: HAH! Sasuke punya adik? mau tau siapa adik sasuke ? baca selengkapnya inget review ya   ...
1. Chapter 1

Hilang Ingatan™ (chapter 1)

By : Widhi Elven (Elven)

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto sensei

Pairing : NaruHina

Gener : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Language : Indonesia

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi pasti banyak banget kekurangannya dan mungkin kata-katanya yang ribet mohon dimaklumkan karena saya kan masih baru memulai membuat fic naruto sekaligus request dari teman-teman FANA yang saya kumpulkan di fic ini…

Jadi nikmati ceritanya …

Read and Riview yaa!

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah nan damai di sekolah konohagakuen ,,, aku yang masih kelas XII sedang mendapat pelajaran gabungan ilmu fisika dengan jutsu yaitu loncatanku dikurangi berat tubuh dibagi gaya grafitasi dan percepatan saat mengeluarkan jurus dibagi waktu,, di saat itu aku mulai bosan dan berencana membuat novel romance/humor menggunakan carakter anime naruto mumpung punya fanfic naruto bisa share disana… asik dengan hayalanku sendiri didalam kelas yang begitu serius tidak sengaja aku tertawa,, saat aku mulai sadar teman-teman dan kakasi sensei berhasil membuatku terkejut dan memelototiku dengan mata kematiannya yang siap mengeluartkan api abadi amaterasu …. TIIIIIDDDAAAAKKKKK!

Teettttt teetttt tteeettttt !

,,, bel pulang berbunyi,,semua pemblajaran harus di hentikan seketika dan semua siswa harus dipulangkan saat itu juga,, "ni bel pulang apa ngusir ya?"

Aku cepat-cepat mengambil tas dan kabur,, berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan mengeluarkan jutsu kaki seribu entah aku lagi dikejar anjing, lagi ngejar maling, atau lagi dikejar kantip (wah si author curhat.. wkwkwkw) kali ini lari ku lebih kenceng dari sebelumnya hanya buat menghindar dari mereka yang menyeramkan itu..

"syuhh" dengan peluh yang mengucur karena mereka melihatku dengan tatapan itu aku bersyukur dan berterimakasi kepada "bel" itu, jika tidak ada bel itu mungkin saat ini aku sudah mati… author mulai gila sendiri…

ide itu pun aku lanjutkan dirumah,,, "wah ni author pengen banget ikut dicerita".. kata naruto sambil menggampar author,, ngambek gag dikenalin sedari tadi..

"Naruto : gue kapan ni, lama amat sihh!"

"Author : iaa sabar dong,, pengen terkenal juga niichh!"

"Naruto : wahhh ni author satu, nyebelin banget!"

"Author : iaa iaa sekarang oi!"

Kita tinggalkan dulu perkelahian mereka yang gaje itu

.

.

Chapter 1

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" aku mendengar suara gadis meski samar-samar aku segera menelusuri suara itu di kegelapan malam hingga sampai di perempatan cafe ichiraku dekat lapangan,

"Tolong!" suara itu makin keras, sampai aku melihat belokan sesosok gadis sedang diganggu empat peria yang terus menarik-narik tangannya …

Aku melihat wajah menjijikkan yang haus dengan nafsu birahi, aku mencoba untuk tidak melawan mereka karena mereka berempat sedangkan aku hanya seorang diri, aku tak dapat melakukan apapun saat itu, aku berpikir dan terus berpikir, berpikir dengan keras dan sempat terlintas di benakku untuk pergi dan tidak ikut campur dengan urusan mereka, hingga aku melihat tatapan gadis itu yang sangat butuh pertolongan ku, aku juga teringat dengan kata kakekku "menolong lah lebih baik daripada di tolong" dan satu lagi katanya yang paling aku ingat "menolonglah sebelum menolong itu dilarang"... kata-kata itu berhasil membangkitkan semangatku …

"Hey! Lepaskan dia dari tangan mu!" aku teriak sambil berlari mendekatti mereka..

"Rasakan!" aku berlari kesalah satu peria sambil memberikan sekumpulan tinjuku kedepan mukanya yang memerah mungkin kebanyakan minum sake…

"AAaaa sakit, akan ku hajar kau dilain waktu" kata peria yang kuberi pukulan telak di sebelah matanya…

"sempat-sempatnya kau berkata seperti itu sedangkan kau sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri!" bentak ku…

Mereka terkejut,, dan rasa semangatku terus meluap karna aku berhasil membuat tumbang satu orang dari mereka.. kedua temannya melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan gadis itu untuk bersiap melawan ku dan satunya lagi masih tetap tidak ingin melepaskan pegangannya …

"masih tersisa tiga orang lagi, apa yang harus aku perbuat" pikirku

Otak ini mulai terasa gatal (kebiasaanku kalo mau keluar ide) dan muncullah sebuah ingatan saat aku menonton siaran iklan di TV yang menceritakan tentang "pertarungan antar dua gladiator, lawannya sangat besar berotot dan mukanya sedikit menjijikkan sedangkan ia manusia kecil yang sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan musuhnya, dia mempunyai ide agar bisa mengalahkan musuhnya dengan cara memanggil teman-temannya melalui sms"

Dan aku coba ide yang dia lakukan "TULUNGIN COY!" aku ketik sms dan kukirim kesemua, tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari semua teman yang kukirimi sms,, aku baru tersadar, ternyata aku lupa membeli pulsa dan ini sudah tengah malam mungkin mereka semua sudah pada tidur…

"Sial!" disaat itu aku mulai panik…

"Hay anak kecil apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam begini? Cepat pulang sana!" teriak peria mesum itu..

"Apa yang kau katakan!" balas ku dengan suara lebih kencang,, di saat itu aku dan kedua orang dari mereka berlari maju dan menyiapkan tinjuannya, aku hanya pasrah saat mereka mendekat aku menutup mataku dan meninjukan tangan ini, aku merasa sedih karena tangan ini tidak dapat merasakan tubuh antara kedua pria itu…

"bukk bukk" saat ku buka kedua mataku ini aku sudah melihat tubuh mereka tergeletak di hadapanku dan satu temanya yang memeganggi gadis itu sudah lari terbirit-birit,, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pikirku heran

Lalu aku mendekati gadis yang bermata lavender meminta bantuan ku itu,

"kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya ku

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, kau sangat pemberani,, terimakasi ya" sambil mengecup pipiku,, aku sangat gugup sampai-sampai mukaku terasa memanas..

"Arigatou sekalilagi" sambil beranjak pergi dari hadapanku, aku terus menatapnya hingga dia hilang ditelan kegelapan dan tiba-tiba suara yang aneh datang…

Teettttt teetttt tteeettttt ! Bel yang sama ma kisah author di atas..

Mataku mulai tak bisa melihat apa-apa,,,, apa yang terjadi!….

.

.

.

Dan di saat itu juga anak laki-laki berambut pirang, bermata sapire dan berkulit tan itu terbangun dari mimpinya, dengan mata memerah serta tampilan acak-acakan dan ditambah perut yang lapar karena baru bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat di sekitarnya sudah tidak ada siapapun karena sudah keluar…

"Sial! Tidak ada serorang pun yang membangunkanku" gumam naruto

"oh iya Gadis yang dimimpiku itu, sangat familiar… tapi siapa ya?" naruto penasaran

"aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya tapi aku sangat ingat pandangan mata yang sangat indah itu" kata naruto kagum hingga mukanya memerah karna terus memikirkannya…

"kreeeooouukk" naruto terkejut dengan suara itu,, dia mencari-cari suara itu dan tidak menemukannya hingga suara itu terulang lagi "kreeeooouukk" diiringi dengan perut sakit naruto, dia baru sadar bahwa perutnya yang kelaparan itu mengaung mengejutkannya…

ia pun lekas mengambil tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas…

"kyaaaa!" Terdengar suara jeritan dari depan naruto,, naruto hanya terdiam seakan tidak ada kejadian apapun layaknya manusia yang tak ada gairah hidup, dia hanya fokus kepada tujuannya untuk makan mie buatan paman cafe iciraku karena perutnya yang sedari tadi sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi seakan hidupnya sudah berada di ambang kelaparan …

"Na Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi denganmu ? Kau tampak menyeramkan" bisik gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu terkejut melihat naruto yang berpenampilan aneh dan matanya memerah… (kaya liat setan aja ya) sambil sedikit menjauh karena takut dengan wujud naruto sekarang.

"Diamlah kau hyuga hinata!" Naruto hanya cuek dengan apa yang di katakana hinata karena dia sudah ingin makan siang di cafe langganannya dengan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Na naruto-kun" Hinata hanya bisa diam menuruti,, kalian pasti tau Hinata itu tergila-gila pada naruto…

"Apa yang kau katakana itu Namikaze Naruto!" anak laki-laki yang bertato aneh berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua belah pipinya menarik bahu naruto hingga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa urusan mu, jika kau menyukainya ambil saja" kata naruto, dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Apaa!" dengan muka memerah kiba mengelaknya,, kiba itu menyukai hinata akan sangat disayangkan hinata cinta mati kepada naruto … (kasian banget tu si kiba hahahaa author tiba-tiba di gigit ma akamaru… teparr!)

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya?" kata naruto sinis

"Na naruto-kun,, itu tidak benar!" Hinata bersikeras sambil memelototkan matanya sampai keluar urat-urat mananya. dilanjutkan dengan muka kiba yang sweetdrope, karena kecewa oleh perkataan hinata yang secara tidak langsung menolak cinta kiba secara sepihak."itu urusan mu, sekarang perutku sudah lapar!" dengan tampang tak bersalah naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang mematung di depan koridor kelas yang saat itu sudah sepi.

Setelah kepergian naruto, kemudian hinata pun ikut pergi mengikuti naruto. Di sisi lain kiba kecewa karena cintanya diabaikan, serasa ruangan itu sangat mencekam…

"apa yang terjadi dengan ku ini?" kata kiba merintis

"tapi aku tidak boleh membuatku menyerah dengan keadaan ku yang menyedihkan ini … aku akan membuat hinata klepek-klepek dihadapanku" kiba dengan mata keluar api…

Kita tinggalkan dulu sejenak kiba yang lagi mengumpulkan semangatnya…

**Diperjalanan**

Seperti biasa kemanapun naruto pergi hinata pasti mengikutinya di belakang,, karna sudah terbiasa di ikuti hinata,, naruto tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat cafe langganannya itu…

Naruto yang masih kepikiran dengan mimpinya disiang bolong tadi terus memikirkan tentang gadis yang ditolongnya itu…

"ngeeengg!"

" Prakk!"

botol yang bertuliskan oli top1 (karena saya setiap ganti oli motor pakenya oli top1 hahahha) terjatuh dengan suara keras hingga tumpah kemana-mana dari motor yang lewaat di depan naruto tapi jatuhnya sedikit agag jauh ke depan,, karena pikiran naruto hanya tertuju pada ingatan tentang gadis bermata indah itu naruto tidak fokus dengan jalanan…

"siapa gadis didalam mimpiku itu ?" dengan terus mengingat wajah sang gadis,, dan terus memegangi pipinya yang dicium gadis itu sambil senyum-senyum gaje …

Karena saking seriusnya memikirkan gadis yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu, Naruto tidak melihat adanya genangan oli di jalan.. dan …..

.

.

.

"sruuuttt daaaaarrr plaaakkkk ploookkkkk aaakkkkkk.. ssstttttttt aaaahhhhh.." diiringi dengan jeritan kucing di akhir tabrakan itu "meaong!" tak tahu darimana asal muasal suara kucing itu.. sebenarnya itu untuk meramaikan saja

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ELVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada naruto ?

Akankah dia marah-marah gaje?

Atau kabur dari mereka yang menertawakanya?

Atau ia akan mati karna malu?

Atau kah naruto akan Hilang ingatan?

Tunggu kisah **hilang ingatan** berikutnya….

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama, mohon kritik dan saran kalian untuk konflik-konflik chapter berikutnya …Thx for Putra krisna dan admin yang telah membantu menginspirasi fic ini dan juga kepada member fanficerku di fanfic naruto aku persembahkan buat kalian…


	2. Chapter 2

Hilang Ingatan™ (chapter 2 )

By : Widhi Elven (Elven)

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto sensei

Pairing : NaruHina

Gener : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Language : Indonesia

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (mungkin), aneh, lebay, dan yang lainnya.

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi pasti banyak banget kekurangannya dan mungkin kata-katanya yang ribet mohon dimaklumkan karena saya kan masih baru memulai membuat fic naruto sekaligus request dari teman-teman FANA yang saya kumpulkan di fic ini. Jangan diFLAME ya.

Jadi nikmati ceritanya.

Read and Riview yaa!

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Chapter 2

Kisah sebelumnya di Hilang Ingatan

Karena saking seriusnya memikirkan gadis yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu, Naruto sadar akan adanya genangan oli di jalan.. dan "Sruuuttt daaaaarrr plaaakkkk ploookkkkk aaakkkkkk ssstttttttt aaaahhhhh" diiringi dengan jeritan kucing di akhir tabrakan itu "meeeeaong!" tak tahu darimana asal muasal suara kucing itu, sebenarnya itu untuk meramaikan saja .

Naruto terjatuh, terpeleset, terjungkil, salto dan terguling-guling hingga menabrak tempat sampah cafe ichiraku,, serontak orang-orang yang makan siang dicafe ichiraku mendengar tabrakan itu langsung melihat keluar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tampang naruto saat itu sampai hinata yang sedari tadi mengikuti naruto pun ikut tertawa .

"Aaakkakakakakakakakakaka" hinata tertawa dalam hati karna dia tak ingin naruto mendengarnya "tapi naruto benar-benar lucu, untung aku bisa nahan tawaku" dalam hati hinata bicara, selain itu juga hinata kawatir dengan kejadian yang menimpa naruto.

wajah yang tadinya penuh dengan tawa berganti dengan rasa kawatir, Hinata pun menghampiri Naruto untuk segera menolongnya.

Naruto POV

"Dasar BODOH kau! apa yang kau perbuat hah !" teriak naruto marah-marah dengan orang yang membuang oli di jalanan tapi dia tidak melihat satu oaring pun yang membuang cairan hitam lengket serta licin itu "tak ada rotan akarpun jadi" seperti yang dilakukan naruto karna dia tak menemukan orang yang membuatnya jatuh jadi dia memarahi apa yang membuatnya jatuh. (masa marah ama oli dasar gila tu orang)

"Kau cairan hitam disana! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" teriak naruto

" BODOH! kenapa kau menginjakku ? sakit tau! Makanya kau diberi balasan yang setimpal" balas teriak si oli tak mau kalah dengan naruto.

"Apa ! kau berani dengan ku?" Sahut naruto degan menginjak-nginjak oli itu.

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" sambil terus menginjak-nginjak dengan mata berapi-api.

"Na Naruto-kunn" merasa namanya di panggil naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat sedikit cahaya dari kejauhan dan semakin lama cahaya itu makin dekat.

Naruto yang masih terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan menubruk tempat sampah kosong, sekarang mulai sedikit tersadar dan melihat seorang gadis .

"Gadis itu" naruto teringat gadis yang ditolongnya saat tidur siang tadi "Kau kau gadis itu ya?" kata naruto karena naruto tidak bisa melihatnya dengan begitu jelas tapi naruto dapat mengenali lewat mata gadis itu yang beda dengan gadis lain, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mendekat padanya, naruto melihat cahaya yang terang saat gadis itu mendekatinya.

"Naruto-kuuun" terdengar suara itu lagi.

"Narutoo-kuuun" terdengan makin keras.

Saat naruto tersadar dari pingsannya dan dia melihat gadis itu berada didepan wajahnya tapi dia merasa aneh raut wajah gadis itu berubah jadi panik sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyngkan badanku, aku memastikannya lagi sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua mata dan menemukan seorang gadis yang biasa mengikutiku dari belakang .

END NARUTO POV

"Ka kau tidak apa-apa kan Naruto-kun ?" Tanya hinata kawatir sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan naruto, hinata sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti ini karena naruto itu sangat cuek dan tidak pernah peduli dengannya, ia berharap dengan ini naruto dapat sedikit peduli dengannya. "ini kesempatan ku untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan naruto" pikir hinata dalam hati

"Hinata-chan apakah kau melihat gadis yang ada di dekatku ?" tanya naruto, setelah sadar naruto malah menanyakan seorang gadis yang seketika membuat hinata sweetdrope mendengarnya, seakan-akan dunia yang tadi terang berubah menjadi gelap dan suasana menjadi mencekam hingga membuat hinata pecah berantakan akan tetapi hinata cepat bangkit dan membangun dirinya dari suasana itu karena rasa sayangnya kepada naruto telah mengalahkan kegelapan dihatinya.

"Naruto-kun jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh!, dari tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa didekatmu" jawab Hinata.. "Ayo cepat bangun" kata hinata sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Saat naruto sepenuhnya sadar dan sambil melihat di sekelilingnya wajah Naruto berubah memerah karena malu hinata dan teman-teman di cafe ichiraku melihatnya terjatuh, seakan naruto ingin pingsan kembali dan dia hanya pasrah akan musibah yang menimpanya hari ini,

Naruto menyambut ularan tangan hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri didepannya dengan wajah penuh senyuman semata untuk menutupi rasa malunya dan menahan rasa sakit karna terjatuh akan tetapi hinata malah salah paham hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Arigatou, tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan.. sebenarnya tadi aku mau ngeluarin jurusku biar tidak terjatuh akan tetapi aku gagal" sahutnya dengan agak sedikit sombong . (udah jatuh sombong amat lagi makanya kalo lagi belajar jangan tidur,, di gaplok hinata)

"Gomen hinata-chan, karena aku sudah membentakmu tadi di sekolah" kata naruto sambil sedikit menunduk sampai kehadapan muka hinata,, hinata yang tidak terbiasa didekati naruto (deket banget kewajahnya hinata) pun memerah seperti lopster rebus yang siap untuk di angkat, hinata mundur dan menunduk sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya. (Kebiasaan Hinata di film Naruto)

"I Iya ti tidak apa-apa naruto-kun" sahut hinata gugup dengan wajah yang memerah sambil tetap menggerak-gerakkan jarinya.

"Dia manis juga" kata naruto dalam hati

"Untuk permohonan maaf dan tadi kau sudah menolong ku, aku juga tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadamu jadi aku akan mentraktirmu makan mie ramen di cafe ichiraku" ajak naruto,, rasa suka ke hinata sudah tumbuh karena dia terkesan dengan perhatiangnya kepada naruto, alasan aja buat ngajak makan sebenarnya mau deket.

"Be benarkah itu Naruto-kun?" Hinata semakin memerah saat naruto memegang tangannya dan mengajaknya makan siang bareng, dengan rasa malu-malu bercampur senang hinata menerima ajakan naruto. karena hinata sudah menanti-nantikan saat-saat seperti ini

"Ayo ikuti aku" tarik naruto. sambil membawa obor masuk ke gua. "Awas-awas kelelawar" menunduk sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanan, "Itu ada kodok (kamabunta) ayo kita naiki" "Ayoo ayoo" tiba-tiba mereka muncul di salah satu stasiun TV berfilm laga, loh kog yambung kesana

Seetelah sampai di depan cafe ichiraku naruto memparkirkan dokoknya dan segera mengajak hinata masuk kedalam.

"Paman! aku pesan ramennya dua dengan tambahan naruto sepesial untukku" teriak naruto kencang.

"Baiklah Naruto! siapa yang kau ajak itu naruto? Pacarmu ya naruto kenapa baru diajak kesini" sahut paman penjual ramen.

"ituu ituu" naruto tidak bisa menjawabnya sementara itu hinata sudah memerah lagi "sudah buatkan saja ramenku aku sudah lapar" balas naruto dengan wajah panik,

"Biak-baik" ditanyain aja mewek mewek

"Hinata-chan sekali lagi arigatou, syukurlah aku tidak gagar otak, untung ada dirimu yang ada dibelakangku jika tidak aku sudah mati disana (lebay), kau memang penolongku" naruto membuat hinata memerah lagi.

"Tidak tidak, asalkan kau selamat aku senang" balas hinata membuat naruto besar kepala.

"Brukk!" naruto terjatuh. "ada apa dengan kepalaku ini? TIDAKKKK!" hinata tertawa kecil dengan hayalannya itu.

"Heyy hinata-chan ada apa dengan mu ? Tanya naruto heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok naruto-kun" dengan tetap tertawa sambil menutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo cepat katakan, pasti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Ayoo katakan"

"Ayolah" Tanya naruto lagi-lagi dan lagi.

"Ini mie ramen kalian, selamat menikmati!"sela paman ichiraku.

"Ini untukmu Hinata-chan" kata naruto sambil memberikan semangkuk mie kepada hinata.

"Mari makan! aku sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Wahh enaknya"

"Ayo makanlah Hinata-chan jangan memandangiku terus" dengan terus memakan ramennya, hinata yang melihat naruto sedang makan tertawa kecil karena naruto makan dengan lahapnya seakan tak pernah makan selama sebulan.

"Enak tidak Hinata-chan ?" dengan mulut penuh dengan mie.

"Iaa rasanya enak juga, aku pernah makan mie di sekolah tapi tidak seenak ini" jawab hinata denagn mata berkaca-kaca.

"Selesai" teriak naruto yang sudah selesai dengan mie ramennya hingga tersisa mangkuknya saja, hinata yang melihat kaget karna dia belum pernah melihat orang yang makan seperti itu, hinata yang belum memekan mienya untuk kedua kalinya kasihan melihat naruto dan memberikan bagiannya kepada naruto. kok keliatannya kaya pengemis gitu ya.

"Ini ambilah punyaku Naruto-kun"

"Apa kau tidak lapar Hinata-chan ?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang" dengan sedikit tersenyum, sebenernya gag rela sih.

"Benarkah ? kau memang baik kepadaku Hinata-chan" sambil menyengir dan melipat tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman manis sambil terus menatapi naruto yang sibuk dengan makanannya, naruto yang sibuk makan tidak melihatnya, tapi author yang melihat senyuman manis dari hinata malah tergila-gila kepada hinata "Hinata-chan I Love You" teriak author sampai membentur laptop tempat ia bekerja.

Saat mereka sibuk memakan mie ramen ichiraku, tiba-tiba ada suara terdengar.

"Oh kalian berdua makan disini yaa" kata kedua pasangan yang baru dating.

Naruto dan hinata yang terkejut dengan suara itu, suara yang menggeram keras ditambah dua rambut hitam yang panjang datang dari kegelapan hingga menutupi muka yang kelihtan hanya mata yang merah dan memakai baju yang memperlihatan dadanya. naruto dan hinata semakin menjadi saat mereka didekati oleh orang itu, detak jantung mereka terdengar keras saat menoleh kearah datangnya suara.

" Tadi apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" kata orang itu lagi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat kejadian yang menimpa naruto sambil mengguling-guling.

"Diam kau teme! Ini mungkin hari sialku" jawab naruto sinis

Terdengar tawa dari sebelah sasuke, naruto terkejut dan langsung menoleh tampaknya itu suara seorang gadis, naruto terus menatapnya karena dia tak pernah melihat gadis itu disini.

"Uhuhk uhuhk" Hinata tersedak melihat naruto yang melihat gadis yang bersama sasuke karna yang dia tau sasuke itu dekat dengan sakura tapi yang dilihat sekarang gadis yang berbeda.

"Kau tak apa-apa Hinata-chan ?" Tanya naruto peduli sambil tetap menatap gadis yang berada disamping sasuke.

"Ti tidak Naruto-kun" sahut hinata malu dengan apa yang dia perbuat, tapi dia gembira saat naruto bertanya seperti itu menandakan kalau naruto sudah mulai sedikit peduli kepadanya.

"Siapa gadis yang berada di samping mu itu ?" Tanya naruto

"Tapi tunggu dulu,, kalia berdua sedang apa disini ? kau tak penah cerita dengan ku" sasuke balik bertanya.

"Baik baik nanti aku akan ceritakan padamu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Pertanyaan yang mana ?"

"Jangan pura-pura pikun kau teme!" di geplak naruto

"Iaa iaa aku tau, gadis ini adalah adikku" jawab sasuke

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya sasuke, ngomong-ngomong dia cantik juga minta nomernya dong" bisik naruto

Hinata yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya sudah tidak kuat menahan perasaannya dengan apa yang katakana naruto dan langsung beranjak dari sana, naruto yang melihat tingkah hinata yang aneh tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja langsung mengejarnya, "aku pergi dulu sasuke, takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya" kata naruto.

"Paman Orang ini yang membayar mei ku" naruto menunjuk sasuke sambil berlari mengejar hinata.

"Tu Tuunggu du dulu Naruto" teriak sasuke akan tetapi naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan terus mengayunkan kakinya untuk segera mencapai hinata, sasuke hanya menggeram.

"DOOBEE!" teriak sasuke hingga burung-burung yang berada di depan cafe ichiraku terjekut berterbangan kesana-kemari sampai ada yang pingsan.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 dengan ini, saya harap dapat memuaskan hasrat kalian kepada Fic NaruHina…


	3. Chapter 3

Hilang Ingatan™ (chapter 3 )

By : Widhi Elven (Elven)

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto sensei

Pairing : NaruHina

Gener : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Language : Indonesia

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Typo (mungkin), aneh, lebay, dan yang lainnya.

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi pasti banyak banget kekurangannya dan mungkin kata-katanya yang ribet mohon dimaklumkan karena saya kan masih baru memulai membuat fic naruto sekaligus request dari teman-teman FANA yang saya kumpulkan di fic ini…

Jadi nikmati ceritanya …

Read and Riview yaa!

.

azzahra's shapprine makasi ya.. jadi tambah semangat..

karikazuka iya makasi senpai. Saya baru pemula jadi tolong bimbingannya.

Aojiru no Sekai yossha! akan ku berikan yang terbaik dariku. ^^

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Chapter 3

Kisah sebelumnya di Hilang Ingatan

"Tu Tuunggu du dulu Naruto" teriak sasuke akan tetapi naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan terus mengayunkan kakinya untuk segera mencapai hinata, sasuke hanya menggeram.

"DOOBEE!" teriak sasuke hingga burung-burung yang berada di depan cafe ichiraku terjekut berterbangan kesana-kemari sampai ada yang pingsan.

Naruto kebingungan mencari dimana keberadaan Hinata sekarang, pertama dia mencari ketempat-tempat sampah terdekat hingga kesemak-semak sampai-sampai dia mencarinya hingga kegorong-gorong. "Hinata ta ta ta ta dimana na na na kau au au au ?" teriak naruto di dalam gorong-gorong

Dari teriakan Naruto itu telah membangunkan sekumpulan tikus got yang bertidur sekarang menatap tajam kepada Naruto

Naruto mulai sesekali melangkah mundur hingga sekawanan tikus got yang mulutnya mengeluarkan liur seakan naruto dapat berselancar diatasnya mengejar naruto, dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan kembali keatas "Hwaaa! Hus Hus pergi jangan ganggu aku!"

Sampai diatas naruto tetap berlari hingga dia terhenti karena melihat sesosok gadis yang dia cari, "Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto

Hinata POV

"Apa yang dipikirkannya! Apa dia tidak menganggap keberadaanku di sampingnya! Apa dia tidak pernah peduli atas semua perhatianku untuknya, Kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepalaku, apakah benar yang kulakukan ini, tidak sepantasnya aku marah pada naruto karna dia bukan punyaku, tapiiiiii argggggg!"

"Hey Hinata-chan tunggu!" teriak naruto sambil mengejar hinata

Aku mencoba tidak menghiraukannya, tapi kenapa dia terus mengejarku, aku mempercepat langkahku untuk menghindar darinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau kenapa hinata-chan?" naruto menarik lengan hinata untuk menghentikan langkah hinata

aku hanya diam dan mencoba menepis tangannya tapi dia memegangiku dengan erat, aku tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang, apakah aku mesti sedih dengan apa yang dilakukan naruto atau aku harus ikut bahagia, aku serasa diam di tempat yang sempit memikirkanya hingga aku sulit untuk bernafas, aku merasakan jantung ini tertusuk dan emosiku meluap-luap mengingat kejadian tadi tanpaku sadari air telah keluar dari kedua mataku ini

"Hinata-chan apa yang terjadi denganmu, aku tak mengerti?" tanya naruto lagi

"aku tidak apa-apa,, pergilah! Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mu!" berontakku ingin melepaskan tangannya

"Deg" Dia mendekapku sambil mengusap air mata yang sudah mengucur di pipiku, sejenak aku berhenti menangis, "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" aku berteriak sambil meronta-ronta melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak akann! aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi padamu" tanya naruto kembali

"kenapa kau mencariku! Sementara kau sudah mempunyai gadis itu! Jawabku dan terus mencoba melepaskan pelukannya

"jadi itu permasalahanya" naruto sedikit merasa lega "tadi itu aku hanya bercanda kepada sasuke, icha-chan juga sudah punya pacar jadi kau tidak usah takut kehilanganku Hinata-chan" sambil sedikit menyengir

Mata ini mulai mengeluarkan air lagi, aku memukul-mukul bahunya hiks "Kau jahat Namikaze Naruto!" "kau Bodoh!" "BODOOHH!" "huuU huuu" air mata ini terus menerus mengeluarkan airnya dan badan ini sudah mulai kelelahan, naruto mendekapku dengan penuh kehangatan sambil mengusap-ngusap rambutku, "maafkan aku" bisiknya hingga membuatku terus menangis dan aku balas pelukannya

END HINATA POV

Sudah beberapa lama naruto memeluk hinatayang sedari tadi menangis di pelukannya naruto.

"Sudahlah hentikan tangisanmu itu, aku disini untukmu" kata naruto menenangkan hinata yang tak henti-henti mengeluarkan air dari kedua kelopak mata yang sudah lebam menandakan dia menangis sangat lama dipelukan naruto

"aku sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi, ayo kita duduk disana saja" kata naruto sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan di taman. "kau berat sekali hinata! selama ini apa yang kau makan?, ayo lepaskanlah pelukanmu" hinata masih saja tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya,, naruto yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menyeret hinata, tapi berat hinata sudah menyerap tenaganya

"Hinata chan" panggil naruto

"Hinataa chaaan!" teriak naruto

"kenapa dia tidak menjawabku" pikir naruto, naruto mencoba memastikannya dengan melihat wajah hinata, "pantas dia tak menjawabku" bisik naruto, ternyata yang dia temukan wajah yang kelelahan dengan kedua mata tertutup ditambah senyumnya yang manis, naruto yang melihat senyuman itu tiba-tiba dapat menggendong hinata ke tempat duduk di taman dengan tidak melepaskan pandangannya kepada hinata entah dari mana datang kekuatan yang besar itu

Naruto menyandarkan hinata dan membiarkannya tertidur dipundak naruto,, naruto hanya tersenyum manis melihat hinata, entah apa yang dia pikirkan hingga mendekatkan mukanya kehadapan hinata sambil meminggirkan rambut yang menutupi muka hinata. makin dekat, Naruto mengusap pipi hinata dan mendekatkan bibirnya, hinata yang saat itu terbangun melihat naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. Saat bibir mereka baru bersentuhan (0.01cm) terdengar suara ledakan disekitar mereka yang mengagetkan mereka hingga melepaskan dekapannya

"TARR!"

"TARR!"

" TRAKTARTARTAR NGGGGIIIIIIUUUUUUUUNNGG DOOMMM!"

"kyaaaa!" teriak hinata terkejut dan langsung mendekap erat naruto,, sedangkan naruto memucat tidak bisa bernafas. "Hi Hi Hinata chan to tolong lepaskaann" naruto merintih kesakitan. "go gomen naruto kun" sambil melepas pelukannya "uhuk-uhuk" naruto akhirnya dapat bernafas lagi, "sialan tu orang!" geram naruto dalam hati,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata chan?" naruto kawatir

"Tidak Naruto kun, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab hinata dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan bola mata membulat dengan mengerutkan dahinya hingga keluar peluh-peluh yang dingin, naruto menyadari hinata yang ketakutan mendekap hinata untuk menenangkannya

"Apa yang kau perbuat hah!" teriak narto tanpa melihat orang yang melemparkan dinosaurus egg itu kerena dia hanya fokus pada hinata yang ketakutan…

"Oy emang apa yang kalian perbuat tuh?, qiqiqi" katanya balik bertanya (jah bukanya jawab malah balik nanya )

"Hn?" Naruto yang mengenali suara itu, suara yang sehari-hari terdengar dirumah berbalik untuk memastikannya

"Nii san! kebiasaan banget lo!" kata naruto terkejut, dan langsung berteriak ketus ke padanya

"Nii san?" tanya Hinata

"Iaa dia niisanku" jawab naruto sambil mengajak hinata kepada pemuda berambut pirang berkuncir kuda dengan menggunakan sarung tangan bergambar mulut di kedua telapaknya dan membawa tas pinggang berisi banyak dinosaurus egg (kembang api yang kecil itu lho yang harganya 500 perak dapet 3 butir)

"ayo akan ku kenalkan padamu" sambil menarik-narik hinata meski agak susah karena hinata malu dan juga sedikit takut karena trauma kepada ledakan yang diciptakan pemuda itu

"Nii san perkenalkan ini temanku Hinata" saat naruto memperkenalkannya, hinata malah sembunyi dan tidak berani menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Hey Hinata chan apa yang kau lakukan cepat beri salam" sambil menundukkan kepala hinata

"Hay salam kenal, aku daidara" kata pemuda itu 

"Ouhh ya Naruto, mana flashdisk ku?" tanya deidara

"ouhh ini niisan tadinya aku mau memakai presentasi fisika tapi aku ketiduran tadi jadi aku tidak memakainya" naruto memberikannya sambil menyengir

"Dasar bodoh!, apa itu kau anggap lucu hah!" berhasil memberi menjitak keras ke kepala naruto.

"aduh sakit tau!" naruto teriak meringis kekasitan karena bagian sarung tangan yang mengenai kepalanya terbuat dari besi

"Sudah aku pulang dulu! Jangan pulang kemalaman atau kau tidak akan dapat makan malam, sampai jumpa di rumah" kata daidara sambil beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"kau tidak apa-apa Naruto kun?" tanya hinata sambil menundukkan paksa kepala naruto untuk melihat hasil karya daidara di kepala naruto.

"Hey hey hinata apa yang kau lakukan? Bukanya dia yang membuat ku kesakitan tapi kau" naruto tersungkur kebelakang karena tak tahan akan berat hinata hinata.

"Ma maaf sekali lagi Naruto kunn" hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jari jarinya.

"kau tidak apa-apa naruto?" tanya hinata lagi

"Tidak, tapi rasanya sakit juga dan ada sedikit benjolan layaknya bukit mini di kepalaku ini" sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.. "tolong bantu aku bangun" sambil menjulurkan tangan ke atas dengan cengiran yang sekarang terlihat aneh hinata membalas uluran tangan naruto dan menariknya tapi hinata tidak dapat menarik naruto kerena naruto sengaja melakukannya, naruto hanya tetap menyengir "kau lemah sekali hinata chan" hinata yang mendengarnya lantas menarik lengan naruto kuat-kuat hingga tersungkur dan langsung mendekapan hinata (naruto sengaja melakukannya untuk dapat memeluk hinata).

"Na Naruto kunn" Hinata sedikit mundur kebelakang dengan wajah memerah den panas karena di tubruk dan didekap naruto, mereka kembali berdekatan seperti yang dia lakukan tadi sudah semakin dekat lagi hingga suatu memisahkannya lagi

"Tiiiittttttttt" terdengar suara dari jam tangan gadis berambut lavender itu yang biasa berbunyi saat menunjukkan pukul 18.00 menandakan dia sudah harus pulang, jika tidak dia akan dihukum karena di keluarga hyuga sangat ketat apa lagi hinata adalah seorang perempuan,

"siallll! Ada ada saja yang menghalagi" geram naruto dalam hati

Matahari yang lelah menerangi berganti dengan bulan dan lampu taman sudah menyala menerangi kegelapan menandakan hari sudah mulai menjelang malam dengan diiringi hembusan angin yang dingin.

"sudah malam kita pulang yuk" ajak hinata karena dia takut pulang kemalaman.

"ya sudahh, biar ku antar kau pulang" kata naruto sambil menggandeng tangan hinata.

"Ba ba Baik Naruto kun" jawab hinata hingga wajahnya memerah

**Diperjalanan**

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan seperti pasangan akan tetapi tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Naruto yang teringat dengan kejadian tadi mulai memerah dan merasa bersalah karena ingin mencium hinata,

"ma maaf soal yang tadi ya" naruto sambil sedikit gagap

"soal apa" jawab hinata datar

"itu itu lo soal tadi" naruto semaki memerah dan panas saat mengingat kejadian tadi,, "lupakan sajalah, ayo cepet jalan" mengalihkanya dan beranjak mempercepat jalannya, tanpa terasa tangan sebelah kanan naruto yang sedaritadi menggemgam tangan hinata kini terasa dingin hingga neruto menyadari hinata yang gemetar dan sesekali mengusap-ngusap lengannya

Naruto yang melihat hinata gemetaran lantas melepas sweter hitam-oranyenya itu dan melemparkannya ke gadis berambut lavender untuk segera dipakainya… "cepat pakailah" sambil tetap berjalan untuk menutupi mukanya yang merona "Te terimakasi Naruto kun" hingga membuat hinata merona juga

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ELVEN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"sudah sampai, aku pulang dulu ya" kata naruto sambil menunduk dan beranjak meninggalkan hinata.. "Hati-hati di jalan" balas hinata dengan melambai sambil senyum manisnya dan terus memandangi naruto yang berjalan meninggalkannya, Naruto hanya membalas dengan menaikan tangannya sambil tetap berjalan hingga menghilang di pengkolan

Saat hinata mau memasukil rumahnya ada perasaan naruto yang menempel padanya entah perasaan seperti apa tapi hinata tau perasaan yang sangat erat hingga dapat memeluknya.

"aku pulang!" Tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam, hinata membuka pintunya dengan sangat hati-hati "Kreooottt! deblar!" sambil melihat jam tangannya "tidakk!, aku terlambat 3,5 menit aku harus bagaimana nee" di saat itu hinata mulai panik dia berjalan perlahan untuk tidak diketahui otousannya sambil sesekali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri saat hinata mencapai tangga yang menuju kamarnya.

"kau kemana saja Hyuga Hinata!" terdengar suara dari kegelapan yang berasal di belakangnya, suara yang terdengar berat dengan rambutnya terurai panjang ditambah baju yang dipakainya sangat panjang hingga kakinya tidak kelihatan

Dia mendekat, aku hanya terdiam dan sesekalimundur untuk menjauhinya akan tetapi dia lebih cepat hingga aku tidak bisa mundur karena ada tembok yang menghalangi pergerakanku, dia mengulurkan tangannya seakan ingin mencekekku, aku menunduk dan memejamkan mataku semoga ada seongok bantuan yang datang menyelamatkanku saat itu juga datang cahaya dari atas yang menyilaukanku, aku mencoba membuka sedikit mataku ini untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi, saat ku lihat sekelilingku aku baru tersadar tengan yang tadi iangin mencekik itu sedang menekan tombol lampu

(Hinata POV)

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan!, cepat bangunlah.." sambil menghidupkan lampu yang tombolnya berada tepat diatas kepala hinata… Hinata berdiri sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin menatap mata outosannya itu.. "Kau terlambat 3.57 menit kemana saja kau!" hinata tidak menjawab,, "Kau berkencan ya?" tatapan hiasi mulai sedikit agag aneh

"Ehh? Tidak-tidak " jawab hinata mengelak tetapi raut wajahnya yang memerah berkata sebaliknya

"Jangan bohong, katakana saja" goda outosan

"outosan! aku tidur dulu ya" sambil berlari menaiki tangga untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh

Hinata membuka pintu yang bertuliskan Hinata didepanya, dia langsung melempar tasnya untuk bergegas menuju kamar mandi saat ingin membuka tirai kamar mandinya dia melihat ada yang tampak berbeda dengannya yang dilihat di dalam cermin disebelahnya, "rasanya aku tadi tidak memakai sweter dan sejak kapan aku punya sweter seperti ini" katanya dalam hati.

Hinata berpikir sejenak.. "Ouhh iya ini kan miliknya naruto pantas saja aku merasa ada perasaan naruto memelukku, karena saking senangnya bisa jalan dengan naruto aku jadi lupa mengembalikannya, dan pantas saja otousan dan kaasan tau aku bersama laki-laki,, tapi-tapi ini yang penting ini milik naruto " sambil berpose menggunakan sweter hitam-oranye dengan sedikit senyum-senyum gaje hingga dia kembali merona.

Hinata yang bertujuan untuk membasuh dirinya akan tetapi sekarang dia sibuk dengan sweter milik naruto hingga tidak berniat melepaskannya meskipun itu sampai besok

Kita tinggalkan dulu hinata yang tertidur menggunakan sweter naruto, dan kembali ke Naruto.

"aduuhh ni jalan kenapa gelap banget sih, mana kagak ada lampu yang nyala lagi" gumam naruto di tengah kegelapan malam sambil tetap berjalan memberanikan dirinya.

"Hay!" terdengar suara dari belakang naruto sambil memegang erat bahu naruto, "huaaaaa!" "huaaaaa hyaaa we olways love youuu uuu uuuoo.." naruto yang terkejut tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara hingga mencapai 5 oktav

Hingga dua orang yang tadi menegurnya dari belakang sekarang menghidupkan lilin dan melambai-lambaikan diatas kepalanya terhanyut dalam teriakan naruto.

"Oy oy oy sadar-sadar naruto!" sambil mematikan lilinnya sesudah dia make a wish.

"dasar kau mengagetkanku saja, kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya naruto setelah tersadar dari teriakannya

"Dasar bodoh! Ini di depan rumahku, kau begini karena terbentur tadi ya!" bentak sasuke sambil memukul-mukul kepala naruto yang sedang memulihkan dirinya "kalo orang hilang ingatan kan kalo dibenturin sekali lagi mungkin bisa kembali" berharap denga cara ini naruto bisa pulih pikir sasuke

"hey sudah-sudah sasuke aku ini masih sadar" jawab naruto sambil menghindar dari pukulan sasuke

"hihihi" terdengar suara yang mencekan dari kegelapan debelakang sasuke terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang tak dikenal naruto. Saat dia mendekatinya, dia mulai sedikit mengenalnya "ouhh icha chan juga ada disini ya"

"kau kemana saja naruto?"

"kenapa kau tidak datang ke lapangan?,

liburan setengah smester sudah dekat tau!. Aku dan kawan-kawan sudah menunggu lama banget kau gak deteng-dateng" tanya sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"ouuhh iyaa aku jadi lupa, gomen ya aku tadi sedikit sibuk" sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya kesebelah kiri menutupi kebohongannya (padahal jalan ma hinata)

"aku mah kagak apa-apa tapi tuh si sikamaru yang nyari kamu kerumahmu pasti dia marah" sambil sedikit ketawa kecil membayangkan naruto dimarah sikamaru (karena seperti biasa naruto berpesan kepada sikamaru untuk mencarinya jika ingin latihan futsal)

"ouh iya kalo soal itu aku dalam masalah besar" naruto mulai sedikit berfikir untuk mencari alasan menghindar dari shikamaru "ya sudah sampai jumpa" sambil terus memikirkan alasan untuk menutupi dan bergegas menuju rumahnya

"Ya sudahlah sampai besok" balas sasuke "hati-hati di jalan" sela icha di perkataan sasuke sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona dengan terus memperhatikan naruto

"Ayo cepat masuk" sambil menyeret icha masuk kedalam,, "tu tunggu dulu niisan, sebentar saja" tapi sasuke berhasil tidak bisa membuat dia bergerak dan menyeretnya masuk.

Disisi naruto dia hanya terus berfikir, dan akhirnya dia hanya pasrah akan apa yang dilakukannya besok.. setelah sampai di rumahnya naruto sudah di tunggu outo san dan kaasannya, karena mereka diberi tahu oleh daidara naruto pulang telat karena sedang jalan dengan seorang gadis yang bernama hyuga hinata.

"aku pulang" naruto memasuki ruang tamu dengan biasa, hingga dia terkejut saat memasuki kamarnya. "NARUTO!"

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai juga, sebenernya udah selesai sih tapi gag dapet ngeupdate karena laptop disita ma ortu. Hehe Maaf terlalu lama ngupdatenya karena saya ujian ditambah saya lagi ikut tes* di fakultas* ternama sekalugus nyari nyari sekolah yang bagus... hheehhehe doakan saya...(ngarep)


End file.
